friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 3; Home Sweet Habitat
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 3 Home Sweet Habitat ... Katie:" What am I going to do with you, miss Clover? You constantly defy orders, heading into any trouble you can get into. I find that you have a death wish waiting to come true. You're even lucky the queen forgave you for your interference." The fighting between the Vortans won the battle, and were on their way to winning the war, though there was a small body count for the Vortans. Clover:" I can't just stand by and do nothing, when other's lives are at stake!" Katie:" You aren't a cop anymore. This foolish belief that you can solve every problem at once is what got your badge taken in the first place." Clover hung her head low at the mention of her old job. It's a past that stuck with her, and it pained her everytime it was mentioned. The captain sighed. Katie:" I understand your need to act when others are in trouble. Believe me, I've had that experience before. You may have had it lucky so far, but luck runs out. At some point, you'll have to make a tough decision. Sometimes, you just have to let a problem happen." Clover:" I don't know if I can make a decision like that, Captain. There... there's always a way. I know there is, I..." Katie:" Listen to me, Clover. You can't solve all the world's problems, or even the universe's problems." Clover:" I just... I want to be better. If I let somepony die, and I knew I could have done something about it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Katie lifted her chin with a hoof. Katie:" You are a brave pony for you have done, Clover. But you are also my most loyal employee. If anything happened to you... well, the Aurora would never be the same. You are like a daughter to me." Clover's eyes opened widely. Nopony had ever said such nice things. Clover had always thought she was unimportant to everypony else. That she was invisible to all eyes. Clover:" With all due respect, Captain... I'm nopony. I'm sure no one would care, or even notice if I'm gone or dead." Katie:" You may not think so, but there are ponies here that care for you. You have to realize that if you put yourself in danger for the sake of another, your actions will affect other ponies around you. Simon even risked his own neck to save you, which I must admit surprised me very much, considering his rivalry towards you. If there was one pony that ever cared for somepony like you, it would be me. When you were first assigned to my crew, I saw a fire that burned deep inside of you. A determination that no other pony here has. I knew you would be a perfect member for my crew." Clover smiled, blushing faintly. Clover:" Thank you, Captain." Katie:" You aren't alone here, Clover. Always remember that." ... True to the captain's word, there was an island. Strangely, it was being held up by giant pink blobs that the scanner dubbed "ancient floaters". Sapphire then remembered small pink life forms called "floaters" that were holding heavy rocks afloat in the water. They looked almost like jellyfish, but without all the tentacles. On the island, they saw a bunch of trees, grass, and some sand. And a few other strange plants. Ruby:" Look Sapphire! Plants! They've gotta be edible!" Sapphire:" Alright, alright. We'll check on those in a bit, we have to see if we can find Clover and Simon." Boarding the island, Ruby has already began cutting up a piece of of a small root, and putting it in her mouth. Sapphire:" Gee, I didn't think you'd be such a hog." Ruby:" I'm never going to eat another fish! Never!!!" Ruby dug her face into the new plant. Sapphire rolled her eyes. Sapphire:" Alright, alright. We'll take some back with us, and we can try to set up a farm or something when we get back. But we'd also need to make a habitat builder to build a base. And somehow make an indoor growbed." Ruby:" *Mouthful* Okay, let's go." Sapphire decided to get a scan of the plant before they left. Sapphire:" Bulbo tree. How interesting." ... As they went down further into the forest, they began seeing a strange crab-spider-like creature. It had four legs, and one massive blue eye. Ruby:" You should get your survival knife out, in case it isn't friendly. I'd do it but... I don't like killing things." Sapphire:" Alright, then you try to scan it for research." Ruby:" Okay." Sapphire grabbed her knife with her mouth, and cautioned herself. The crab-spider-thing leapt at her, and she rolled out of the way. It began swiftly circling her, and she stopped it with a kick of her right hind hoof, she then stabbed it's eye before it had a chance to recover. Sapphire:" Dealt with." Ruby:" O-oh dear..." Sapphire:" Come on." Ruby:" Um... okay." Ruby quickly scanned the creature before following her. It was called a cave crawler, according to the PDA. They climbed up a large hill, and when they got to the top, they heard voices. They came from a large hole in the middle of the island, that led underwater. And there they were, Simon and Clover. Clover was chest deep in the water, and Simon was in a small cave on land, and they were yelling at each other. Simon seemed to be wearing a pair of water-proof goggles instead of glasses. Simon:" Those aren't the orders the captain gave, and those aren't the orders I'm giving you!" Clover:" This isn't chain of command, this is survival! The more of us there are, the more likely we live." Simon:" My obligations as acting commander don't turn on their convenience! Get out of the water!" Clover:" I'll send you my coordinates if I find myself in any danger." Simon:" I- guh... I can't let you go alone." Clover was surprised to hear that. Clover:" Then come with me." Simon:" You don't give me much of a choice do you?" Suddenly, they both here two splashes from the other side of the crater, which spooked Clover, and she scrambled into the sand cave with Simon, holding tightly onto him. Simon:" Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Simon peeked his head over the water. His reflection began to ripple, until Sapphire came out and spooked him as well. Sapphire:" Boo!" Simon let out a high-pitch scream that could probably be heard from the Aurora. Sapphire laughed like never before, and Ruby shot her a look, shaking her head. Sapphire:" What? You have to admit he had that coming." Simon:" What the bloody hay are you two doing here!?" Ruby:" Following your trail. What's it look like we're doing?" Sapphire:" We saw what happened to the captain. Clover... I'm sor-" Clover:" D-don't... I don't want to talk about it." Sapphire:" We're here for you, Clover. I just want you to know that." Clover:" That's very thoughtful Sapphire, but the captain, she--" Simon:" The captain is gone. No amount of tears will change that." Ruby:" As much as I don't agree with Simon's grumpiness way of saying it, he's right. We have to move on." Clover looked about ready to cry, but she didn't. She wanted to though. She wanted to pour her heart into every tear and run away from everything else. She wanted to tear open Simon's flesh for making her abandon the only pony that made her feel proud of herself. But she held back as best she could. She wasn't angry, she wasn't scared. She was just sad. But she was holding back everything she was feeling. Sapphire:" So, did you guys find anything on this island?" Simon:" Well, we did find a few pony-made habitats. Bases of sorts, hanging from the two mountains. It seemed as though the bases may have been connected between the two mountains before they rusted and collapsed. There was a middle piece of it that we were able to reach, and guess what, the Pegasee crew had been surviving on this planet." Sapphire:" Really? Are they still here?" Simon:" Not here... specifically, but we found a PDA log, along with something... quite interesting." Simon dug into his waterproof bag, and pulled out a large tablet. It seemed to glow a dim purple, and there was writing on it that they couldn't read. Sapphire:" What... is... this?" Simon:" Don't know, but here's the log. The three voices are that of Oscar Bren, Bakey Bren, and Marry Lask." Sapphire:" Two of them are of the Bren family. They're with one of the government agencies that were working on the project involving phasegates." Simon:" They ARE one of those government agencies. And they just so happened to have been aboard the Pegasee when it crashed on this planet." Two voices were male, the other was female. (Marry's PDA recording) Bakey:" Pa, take a look at this." Oscar:" What is that thing?" Marry:" I don't know, but the kid found it in the sand. He seems pretty fascinated by it." Oscar:" Part of a ship, maybe?" Marry:" None I've ever seen." Bakey:" I don't think that's the case. Look at it. It doesn't even have a scratch on it." Oscar:" Don't fool around with it! It might worth something." Marry:" Oh give me a break, chief. If it was going to crumble to dust, it would have done so when he picked it up." Bakey:" It's glowing." Oscar:" We're not the first ponies to come to this planet." Marry:" Ponies? Maybe. Could be aliens. Could be the dang sea critters for all we know. We ain't gonna find out anything though by staying here." (Recording stop) Sapphire:" So that faint signal Alterra HQ picked up... it could have been them." Ruby:" Could be." Clover:" Or they could just be gone. Anyways, I don't really care anymore. I just want to get off this dang planet." Sapphire:" Clover..." Clover:" I just... I need to be alone for a while." Clover walked off, head low, and the will to keep going slowly fading. ... Sapphire and Ruby began climbing up one of the mountains. There was a pathway, and once they were on top of the northern mountain, they did indeed arrive at what seemed to be a years old habitat base. There were vines, and moss all over it, but it seemed barely stable. As Sapphire peaked inside, it was dark, so she turned on her flashlight. She saw what seemed to be plants that have been placed by pony hooves, inside an indoor growbed she was able to scan. One of them was something called a lantern fruit. Sapphire ate one, and immediately fell in love with it. Ruby:" What's this I see? Somepony who's been hooked on fish for about five days, now hogging a bunch of fruit for herself?" Sapphire:" Erf Owy fook er few birtes." Ruby giggled. Ruby:" I'm just kidding. But these do look awfully tasty. Maybe we should use this in our future farm too." Sapphire:" Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I also got a few scans of the habitat structure. If we get a habitat builder, we could build ourselves a base." Ruby:" Somewhere to go home to. I like this plan." Ruby kissed Sapphire on the lips. A soothing sensation flowed through her brain, making her legs weak. Ruby:" Hehe, don't fall." Sapphire blushed. Sapphire:" You know me. I'd never fall for anything, but you." Ruby:" Hahaha! Stop it!" Ruby slapped her playfully on the shoulder. Ruby:" You sound so cheesy sometimes." Sapphire:" Swiss or cheddar?" Ruby:" Parmesan." Sapphire:" Sounds like I'm the best kind of cheese, then." Ruby:" You're too funny." Sapphire:" At least I'm usually original. And go good with spaghetti." Ruby:" Come on, let's grab more of this stuff and go head over to the other one." ... They went to the middle piece first, and scanned a bulkhead door, and some other plants, including melons. Must have been cargo from the Pegasee itself. More cave crawlers came, and attacked, with Sapphire taking all the hits. After they were dealt with, Ruby began to patch her up with bandages, and healing potions. Ruby:" You silly pony. What am I going to do with you?" They found a data box with a schematic for a pair of ultra fins. An upgrade from their standard fins. After, they went back down and met with Simon at the crater spot. Simon:" Have either of you seen Clover? Not that... I'm worried or anything, just that we all need to stay together... for survival purposes." Sapphire:" She should have come back here by now. It's getting dark, though. I'll check around the island. You guys stay head to life pod 5. ... Sapphire looked all around the island. Even on the mountains. Eventually, she came across a ground bridge arching over a patch of water, where Clover was sitting. She looked to be thinking about something, and Sapphire had a bad idea of what that might be. Clover stood up on her hind hooves on the bridge, taking in the air. She then pulled out an Alterra-branded survival knife, raised it to her neck, and shut her eyes, her back facing the ocean as she shed a tear. Sapphire:" Clover, don't do it!" Clover opened her eyes. She had almost slipped. She saw Sapphire. Sapphire:" Clover, please! You don't need to do this! We can help you!" Clover:" Nopony can help me! The only pony that ever cared enough to help me was Katie, and she's dead!" Sapphire:" You're wrong! I care about you! Ruby cares! Maybe even Simon!" Clover:" You wouldn't understand! Katie was everything to me! Everything!" Sapphire:" Clover, she's not gone!" Clover looked at her almost curiously. Sapphire:" Not completely anyways. Look." Sapphire pulled out the captain's hat to show to her. Sapphire:" We will always have her with us. She wouldn't want you to do this, and if she were here right now, you know she would order you stop this." Clover fell to her haunches, tears streaming from her eyes. Sapphire galloped over to her, and held her in an embrace. Clover:" I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." Sapphire:" It's okay. You're going through a rough time. I get it. But this is no time to be blaming yourself for her death." Clover:" I failed her. How can I go on like this?" Sapphire:" You have to keep her memory alive. She trusted you more than she trusted any of us. She would want you to continue her mission for her." Sapphire gave Clover the captain's hat. Clover:" I-I can't." Sapphire:" You can." Clover:" I mean I won't. I'm not a leader, and I'm certainly not in the best shape to lead the group. B-but you... you can lead." Sapphire:" Clover, I..." Clover:" You have to. You saved me from myself. You seem to know what's best for everypony all the time. So you should be the Captain." Sapphire:" Are you sure?" Clover:" Sapphire, if I do it, I'm only going to bring the whole crew down with me." Sapphire:" Okay. Come along now, then. We need to get back." ... Back at the life pod, Ruby and Simon seemed to disagree on where their new base should be. Ruby:" The base should be near the life pod." Simon:" Why build a base where the life pod is? Might as well just live in the life pod for Celestia's sake! I think we should go deeper for more materials." Ruby:" The shallows are safer." Simon:" One would say it's too shallow, and not enough room to build, or resources to build with." Ruby:" Well I think that..." Sapphire:" Guys! I need you two to settle down for just a moment!" Simon:" And who made you acting captain here?" Sapphire:" I did, because I'm the fastest swimmer here, and me and Ruby have learned more about this planet then the rest of you." Simon:" So we should all listen to you because you think you know the place now?" Sapphire:" No, because I know how to handle a group. But if anypony else would like to handle the horrifying burden of being captain, and possibly leading everypony to their deaths, say so now!" Ruby and Simon clammed up, but they scowled at each other. Sapphire took a deep breath. Sapphire:" That being said, Simon is right." Simon:" Yes!" Ruby:" What? I thought you were on my side?" Sapphire:" It's not about picking sides. We're all on the same team. Besides, if we're going to establish a base of operations, we should build it somewhere between the life pod and where we want to go. Sure it's safer here, but where are we supposed to put the all tubes we're going to be buildng?" Ruby:" I guess you're right." Sapphire:" Now everypony, go out and grab everything we need to build a base. I'll stay here with Clover and make sure she's okay." Simon and Ruby departed the life pod. Clover:" S-sapphire." Sapphire:" Yeah?" Clover:" I'm sorry... for how I acted. It's just..." Sapphire:" I get it. Somepony you cared about is gone. It's a horrible feeling. But you have to learn to accept this, and move on." Clover:" I-it's hard for me to move on. Especially because... um..." Sapphire:" You and the captain... she was like a mother to you?" Clover's eye nearly popped out of her skull, as she covered her face with her hooves. But Sapphire just smiled. Sapphire:" It's okay. I know. Nopony would be so strung out if they didn't just lose somepony they had such a personal relationship towards. Also, I've never heard you call her Katie before, until now. It was always Captain, or Captain Long with you." Clover:" N-nopony was supposed to know! Katie was always there for me. You're right. She was like a mother... she even said once that she thought of me like a daughter. That was personal for me." Sapphire:" I'll keep your secret. As long as you never try something like back on the island again." Clover:" I-I promise. . But having her beside me... I didn't feel alone, or empty." Sapphire:" Me and Ruby are the same. I mean, our relationship is different, but you get the idea. Clover:" How did you and Ruby get together?" Sapphire:" It wasn't easy. I was afraid of what she would think of me if I told her the truth. But I knew I needed to pony up before somepony esle took her. So I planted a note in her locker, with my name of course, which made it even more frightening." Clover:" I'm glad you love somepony, but what would you do if you lost her?" Sapphire frowned. She didn't like to think about that, but she had to imagine herself in that situation for Clover's sake. Sapphire:" I admit. I'd be really bummed. I would feel like the world had just ended right in front of me. But eventually I would come to accept that the only way for her to rest in peace, is if I let go and move on. I made a vow when we were dating, to protect her no matter what. But if I do fail, I would have to live knowing that I made a promise that I couldn't keep. We can't end things though, just because we want to end the pain. That would be selfish." Clover:" You're right. Katie once told me that my actions can affect the lives of other ponies. If I did end things on that island... I would have created nothing, but sadness. Thank you for reminding me of that. From now on... I only want to make others feel good about themselves, instead feeling sorry for myself. That won't get me anywhere." Sapphire:" No it won't." Clover embraced Sapphire, just as Ruby was coming back into the life pod. Ruby:" I'm not... interrupting, am I?" Sapphire and Clover broke apart. Sapphire:" Ruby. It was just a friendly embrace is all." Ruby:" Uhuh. Anyways, me and Simon are ready to build the base if you are." Sapphire:" Well then, let's do it." Suddenly, Simon came, take a deep breath in, and collapsing on the floor. Simon:" Just a warning, don't go near the gasopods. Their gas orbs are poisonous." ... Using the habitat builders, everypony began to molecularly construct a base using the materials they gathered, while Sapphire was out scanning for habitat schematics. Clover:" These habitat builders are amazing! How do they even work?" Simon:" The habitat builder magically consumes the materials you are holding automatically by using a build spell to create something else with them. Just like the fabricator." Ruby:" Sapphire's back!" Sapphire came swimming in to check on their progress. There were already three multipurpose rooms, a hatch door, two windows, and three solar panels. Sapphire:" Nice work guys. But..." Clover:" What? What's wrong with it?" Sapphire:" Did anypony think to reinforce it so the hull doesn't crush?" Everypony looked at each other in embarrassment. Simon:" Heh, I feel like I should have known this." Sapphire:" Nevermind, we'll just put in some bulkhead doors and the hull should be repairable." ... After using up the rest of their titanium building bulkhead doors, they began to repair the walls inside the base. After which, the habitat began to drain itself of flooding. The place seemed pretty good afterwards. Sapphire:" Okay, so since we don't have any beds at the moment, we'll have to sleep on the floor. I'll head to the Aurora tomorrow to see if I can find any bed schematics." Simon:" Are you crazy? The Aurora's drive core is leaking radiation!" Sapphire:" That's why I fabricated a radiation suit. I'm going to hop aboard, see what I can salvage, and head back." Ruby:" But Sapphire, what about the reaper leviathan?" Simon:" A leviathan class?" Ruby:" You saw what it did to my life pod. Imagine what it could do to you." Sapphire:" I'll have to manage. Besides, while I was out, I found shematics for a stasis rifle as well. If I build that, I can temporarily stop the reaper in it's track." Ruby:" I'm coming with you." Sapphire:" Ruby, no. I'm not going through this again." Ruby:" Why not!?" Sapphire:" Because, it's too dangerous!" Ruby:" Did you ever think that maybe I can learn to handle myself?" Sapphire:" You barely survived that leviathan the first time! What if it comes back again?" Ruby:" Maybe I could have survived without you!" Sapphire:" Maybe, but only because it's mandibles were stuck at the time!" Ruby:" I can survive it again!" Sapphire:" I won't allow it!" Ruby:" Hmmph!" Ruby started to walk towards the hatch door. Sapphire:" Where do you think you're going?" Ruby:" I'm going to sleep in the life pod tonight. If you can't handle one night without me, then maybe I'm just a crutch, and you don't deserve me." Sapphire:" Fine!" Ruby:" Fine!" Ruby opened the hatch, letting in water, before closing it, which allowed the habitat to drain what came in. Sapphire:" I'll be sleeping near the entrance, you two... just find somewhere else." Simon:" Well, alright then." Simon went off to his room of choice. Clover:" Are you okay, Sapphire?" Sapphire:" Yeah... I don't know why I'm angry." Clover:" Maybe it's because you're afraid." Sapphire:" Yeah, maybe. I'm just trying to protect her, can't she see that?" Clover:" Well she's not a little filly. She's your marefriend, and she wants to be free to make her own decisions." Sapphire:" I know, but she can be reckless sometimes." Clover:" Sounds like another pony I know." Sapphire:" You mean like yourself?" Clover grunted. Clover:" Okay, two other ponies." Sapphire:" Yeah, your right. I shouldn't be so overprotective of her. We both want to get off this planet, I know. But I don't... I don't want lose her." Clover:" Sapphire, when I lost Katie... it really hurt me. A lot. But when you showed me how much others care, it made me realize how special I am, and how if I want to get through difficult times, I have to work with those who care about me, or I would end up dead on my own." Sapphire:" What's your point?" Clover:" My point is, if you really want to protect her, you both have to work as a team. Swim side-by-side, and let her help you help her." Sapphire:" You're right. Thanks." Clover:" I know I'm right." ... Later, in the middle of the night, the hatch door opened, Ruby coming in through it. Sapphire looked into the darkness to see her. Ruby:" I-I didn't come back for you..." Sapphire:" Then why did you come back?" Ruby:" Those stupid gasopods wouldn't shut up, and I couldn't sleep." Ruby layed down at the other side of the room from where Sapphire was sleeping. They both faced away from each other for a time. Neither of them could sleep though, thinking the other was upset at them. Ruby:" Sapphire... a-are you still awake?" Sapphire:" Yeah." Ruby:" I wanted to talk to about earlier. When I saw you and... her." Sapphire:" We were only hugging as friends. I could never love another pony the way I love you." Ruby didn't reply to that, which caused an awkward pause in the conversation. Sapphire:" And I'm sorry I told you you couldn't come with me. But Clover reminded me that you and I are a team, and we should stick together to protect each other. If you want to come with me tomorrow, that's fine." Ruby:" A-actually... to be honest, I am kind of scared. I only wanted to come with you because I was afraid you wouldn't be fast enough. Just like back at my life pod. I lost faith in you, and I was wrong to do so. I'm just so... so sorry." Sapphire:" I guess we both forgot to have faith in each other. But you don't have to come if you don't want to." Ruby:" It's probably better that way. I'll just slow you down. But at least... I at least want to keep contact through our PDAs while you go on ahead." Sapphire:" Okay." They stayed silent for a while, before they both came together in the middle of the room, cuddling next to each other. Sapphire:" Hey Ruby." Ruby:" Yeah?" Sapphire:" Guess what?" Ruby:" What?" Sapphire:" I got schematics for a coffee vending machine." Ruby:" Oh you. Hehe." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)